


《血液裏的情人與春天》

by stealalemon



Category: 53 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealalemon/pseuds/stealalemon
Kudos: 4





	《血液裏的情人與春天》

“Holiday”

上

朴智旻跟金泰亨打电话的时候，郑号希正认真地蜷在沙发的一头，抱着一个透彻装满了西瓜瓤的玻璃碗，窸窸窣窣地跟个小动物似的吃西瓜。

夏天真好！

郑号希挖了一勺子无籽西瓜送进自己嘴里，满意地点点头。  
有空调真好！

她还穿着长衣长裤的睡衣，头发铺满在纤细的背上，也还是浑身清爽。

我喜欢夏天！

最后郑号希得出这个她还在幼儿时期就已经得出的结论。夏天多好啊，谁不喜欢灿烂热烈的日子，日头永远如同快要融化一般挂在半空，每一天都好像是最后一天，反正郑号希喜欢。

喜欢味道奇怪的驱蚊水，喜欢慢慢消融的雪糕，喜欢从手指上舔下来的奶油。

“宝宝给我吃一口”朴智旻打完电话蹭过来，他比例极好，手长腿长地把她箍在怀里，拿鼻尖和嘴唇去蹭她敏感白皙的颈侧。

“别闹”郑号希做样子般的躲了一躲，她又能躲到哪里去呢，她被完完全全圈在朴智旻怀里，四面八方都是他的气息。

“没闹呢”朴智旻忍不住捏了一把她腰间为数不多的软肉，只觉得怎么光是靠近她呼吸里就已经起了欲念，“喂我吃一口吧~”

“你这样缠在我身上，我也没办法喂你啊”郑号希很是无奈，放下玻璃碗把朴智旻从自己身上剥了下来，然后好脾气地拿起勺子送了一口红彤彤的果瓤到他嘴边。

朴智旻一口吃掉，又把郑号希揪回怀里，死死缠着，勾了几缕头发在指间卷着玩。“宝宝还记得金泰亨吗？”

郑号希是个很矛盾的人，她很开朗，但是她不怎么交朋友。她小小地懵了一下，“啊…大概记得吧？哥哥的好朋友？”

“嗯”朴智旻应声，奖励一般地在她脸颊上亲了一口，“他们家新开发的度假村要营业了，你想不想过去消暑？”

“就我们三个吗？”

“不是，还有哥哥其他的好朋友们，闵玧其有个脾气不大好的妹妹，但我觉得你会很喜欢她的。”

“闵家的小姐吧”郑号希摇头晃脑地想了一下，“我见过，很漂亮很乖的女孩子，哪有哥哥说的脾气不好。”

“你这么漂亮，她肯定会很喜欢你。”朴智旻凑过去，贴上她的脸颊，似有若无地亲上去，他呼吸间的热气在凉爽的空调间里格外的灼热。郑号希已经习惯了他不分时间不分场合的“发情期”，好烫，她歪头侧脸躲了躲。“要去吗？”他接着问。

“要去~听起来很好玩的样子”郑号希推开朴智旻的小脑袋，从沙发上蹦起来去拿冰淇淋吃。朴智旻黏糊糊地跟在她后面，跟着她走到厨房里又走回来。

“你的朋友们”郑号希顿了一下，被冰淇淋冷得一哆嗦，“知不知道我们俩……嗯”她说不出谈恋爱这个词，全天下没有哪对情侣谈恋爱有他们俩这么黏糊，朴智旻简直就是她养的一只猫咪，洗澡的时候会忠心耿耿守在浴室外面害怕主人被水淹死的那种，如假包换的猫咪。

“不知道”朴智旻抱住她，把她挪回自己怀里，“你那么宝贝，想把你藏起来，干嘛要跟他们说。”

郑号希对朴智旻张口就来的情话免疫，她眼珠子转了转，露出一个乖巧的笑容出来，“哥哥有没有听说过，地下恋爱？”

“我们在度假村玩一玩地下恋爱吧~肯定很有意思~”郑号希换了个姿势，跨坐在朴智旻身上，撒娇般的扭了扭屁股。“玩吧”她环住朴智旻脖子，把脸埋进朴智旻颈窝里。

朴智旻搞不懂哪里有意思，这样既不能光能正大地牵手，也不能拥抱接吻，还不能随时随地地腻在她身边，怎么看都他妈的很吃亏吧？！

但他说不出拒绝的话，他只能说“好吧”，然后自己一个人想想办法。

“这里！！！”金泰亨乐呵呵地站在度假村门口等他们。

朴智旻先下车，又绕到另一边给郑号希开门，替她护着头。

“不用这样吧，我们俩从现在开始只是不熟的兄妹而已诶~”郑号希轻巧地从车子上跳下来，隐隐带笑地拂开朴智旻的手。她新换了奶金色的头发，自己早上起来笨拙地编好了复古的发型，与之配套的也是复古的裙子，美国二十世纪二十年代的风格，郑号希还找了一个亮闪闪的球形包包出来提在手上当装饰品。

朴智旻只好无奈地跟在她后面，陪大小姐玩角色扮演的游戏。郑号希心情好极了，一蹦一跳地走路，香槟色的裙子在空中摇摆。朴智旻在后面跟着，忍住自己蠢蠢欲动想要牵上去的手。

“朴”她蹦出一个音调高昂的单音节出来，继而又意识到她的角色扮演大戏已经开始了，声调急促地降了下来，“朴智旻”郑号希用一种带着冰碴子的语气叫他的名字，“你走快点，腿长得那么长是拿来当摆设的吗？”

她演技不太精湛，扎得不太精湛的编发散落了几缕下来，显得她整个人更为天真娇憨，明明是欠揍的语气被她说出一种娇蛮撒娇的感觉出来，朴智旻光天化日之下可耻地硬了。

“呃”他不自然地捻了一下衣服的下摆，“马上就来。”

郑号希狐疑地瞄了一眼他的手，没看出什么，继而轻快地转过身去，“走快点啦！”

朴智旻觉得自己危机满满，他谨慎地盯着沙发上友好地窝在一起的女孩儿，他有点搞不懂，她们俩不是才认识两个小时吗？

“希希”朴智旻寻了个地方坐下，盯着郑号希白皙的小腿，脚腕晶莹剔透，缠在闵玧智穿着黑色小腿袜的腿上，“不饿吗？我们出去吃东西吧。”

郑号希有点困，她刚刚和闵玧智一起在度假村逛了一圈，度假村很大，她走累了。“不去了”她往沙发里，实则是闵玧智怀里缩了缩，很娇气地蜷起露在空气里小脚趾，“你能帮我把行李箱里的毛毯拿过来一下吗？空凋开得有点低。”

朴智旻盯着她蜷在一起的小脚趾，指甲油是果冻质地的鎏金紫色。郑号希被他干的快要高潮的时候也会这个样子，脚趾可爱地缩在一起，嘴里还细声细气地叫着他的名字，快要被他弄得没了命似的，屄里还紧而热的裹着他的肉棒，朴智旻额头出了一层细密的汗，下意识吞咽了口口水，目光挪下来瞥着地板，“我帮你把温度开高点好不好？”

“不要”郑号希啃着椒盐香芋片很干脆地拒绝了他，“你帮我把毛毯拿过来嘛~”

闵玧智很好的把她搂在怀里，这样倒显得朴智旻像个多余的似的，郑号希懒散地又往下面瘫了点，本来就不太长的裙摆被蹭得卷了起来，皱巴巴地推在女孩儿珍珠白的大腿根处。

朴智旻逃似的离开了这里。

丝绸，针织，雪纺，欧根纱，丝绒。

内衣，抹胸，吊带，连衣裙，半裙。

朴智旻被自己脑子里的记忆和想象弄得浑身发烫，指尖捻起叠得整整齐齐的衣物小心翼翼地寻找着郑号希带过来的毛毯。

那是一双，蕾丝的长筒袜，没有什么弹性，郑号希穿着的时候还有些掉筒，她太瘦了，袜筒勉强攀附在她生嫩的大腿上，半掉不掉地挂在那里。

毛毯在长筒袜下面。

朴智旻犹豫了几秒钟的时间，把两样东西一起从行李箱里扯了出来。

“睡觉的话，还是要去房里睡。”朴智旻替她捏好毛毯的边角，遮住珍珠白的大腿根和女孩儿巧如珠玉的脚趾，盖好他欲念的来源。

“好”郑号希盯着电视，很随意地应了一声，然后转头跟闵玧智说悄悄话。

度假村地理位置很不错，坐落在山脚下，有山有水，用来避暑正好。郑号希窝在沙发里有一搭没一搭地跟闵玧智聊天，她大概是困了，说话慢吞吞的，也不太清醒。

“姐姐你吃过那个”她停顿了一会儿，闵玧智几乎以为她睡着了，好一会儿她才出声，“六瓣蒜香面包吗？”

“没吃过。”闵玧智小小地把她往怀里搂了一把，她快要从沙发上滑下去了。

“那我做给你吃”她很自然地接了下去，眯着眼睛打了个小小的哈欠。“我研究了好久，现在已经能做得很成功了。”

“嗯”替她把脸上的头发拂开，闵玧智疑心她说着话下一秒就要睡着了，“去房间里睡觉吧？”

“好”她裹着毛毯突然从沙发上坐起来，晃晃悠悠地朝着二楼走过去，摆摆手，“姐姐也去隔壁休息吧。”她头发在沙发上蹭着已经散了一大半，她边上楼梯边把头发解散，奶金色的头发晃得闵玧智心悸，郑号希上到二楼扶手栏杆处，懒悠悠地倚在那里，毛毯没有裹住肩膀，露出削厉的肩头，她回头看了客厅里的闵玧智一眼，眯着眼睛笑了起来，又朝着闵玧智摆摆手，“姐姐晚餐见~”

闵玧智半晌没说出话来，夏日午后无法阻挡的阳光穿透客厅窗户上挂着的纯白色帘纱，几乎足两米长的帘纱被山脚下的山风吹得扬起，飘荡在客厅里，半透半雾，像是云海涌进人间。随着帘纱落下，郑号希恰好消失在闭上的门后，闵玧智又坐了半晌，才晃悠出门去。

金硕珍、闵玧其他们几个在准备晚上吃烧烤要用的食材，金泰亨和金南俊在后院的小游泳池里趴着小憩，水面上飘着两只巨大的Kaws，金南俊趴在上面，真的像一只冬天的熊一样。闵玧智走到水边，伸长了腿，一脚把Kaws踹翻了，随之从水里浮起来的是愤怒的金南俊，但是在看到站在岸边的人是闵玧智之后，他勉强地挤出一个憨憨的笑容出来：“姐，你怎么来了？”

“号希呢？”金泰亨默默地离闵玧智远了点，也不忘问她。

闵玧智没说话，看了一眼池子另一边的饮料，金泰亨立马跟落水的金毛似的游过去帮大姐大拿水。别人都是冰桶里放红酒，这两个憨憨在冰桶里放了可乐，闵玧智满足地喝了一口冰镇过的樱桃味可乐，无厘头地开口，“她真漂亮，对吧？”

“真像我小时候最喜欢的那个洋娃娃。”

沉默半晌，没人说话。

金南俊小心翼翼地说了句：“姐，你小时候还玩洋娃娃呢”

闵玧智喝着可乐，“我小时候还玩你的头，你信不信？”

金南俊：“我信我信！！”

朴智旻这边在给郑号希穿串，闵玧其和金硕珍表示穿什么串，直接扔到铁网上烤着吃就行了。

朴智旻把彩椒和牛肉串在一起，“这样串在一起烤出来的味道比较好，而且我也不是给你们穿的，你们想太多了。”

金硕珍：“……”

闵玧其：“……”

有妹妹了不起吗，闵玧其想，我也有。

朴智旻一眼就看穿了金硕珍和闵玧其，尤其是闵玧其在想什么。他懒得瞒着最大的这两个，反正他们迟早看出来，他酝酿着脸上的表情和语气，“再说了，给女朋友穿串有什么不对吗？”

金硕珍：“？？？”

闵玧其：“？？？”我怀疑你是在针对我。

还是金硕珍最先反应过来了，“我操你可真行啊一干就干了一票大的德国骨科啧啧啧小姑娘才多少岁啊成年了没有没有吧朴智旻你真的好禽兽啊虽然你眼光很好但还是很禽兽反倒是小姑娘年纪轻轻的眼光怎么这么差呢是瞎了吗不行啊你可要带她去看医生啊”

“啧”朴智旻认真穿串。把薄薄的土豆片切成心形串成一串，又把等一下要刷在烤年糕上的酱汁按照郑号希的口味调好。

酱汁要甜一点，多给一点蜂蜜。朴智旻专心致志地调配酱汁，自动阻绝来自金硕珍的碎碎念。

嘴巴疼。

郑号希自觉已经睡了很长时间，大概天色都已经暗了下来，是不是大家都已经开始吃晚饭了。她在睡梦里迷茫而糊涂地想一些乱七八糟的事情，可是为什么会嘴巴疼呢？

她挣扎着要睁开眼睛，力不从心地只睁开了小小的一条缝隙，很奇怪，她的视线是从窗边开始的，一点点地往回收， 迷蒙地闻到了一点点黄昏的气息，很暖很孤独地透进房间里。然后是她身上的这个人，伏在她身上，手肘和腿窝都撑在床上没有压到她，小心翼翼地压着她亲吻。

“朴智旻”她含糊不清地在亲吻的间隙里发出一点气音出来，因着是刚刚睡醒，很乖巧地抬起头让他去吻，就连嘴巴疼这种事也被她抛在脑后。

真是可爱。

朴智旻见她醒过来，把手塞到她脖颈下面去，微微往上抬了一点方便他吻得更加深入。

不对。郑号希被朴智旻痴缠着吻了半晌之后终于回过神来，偏头要逃，细声细气地嘟囔：“你怎么在我房间，他们看到了怎么办？”

她刚刚睡醒，声音小小的甜甜的，朴智旻措不及防地像吃进一颗甜甜的奶糖，他被甜得眼睛愉悦地眯起来，然后重新把吻落下，轻轻地落在郑号希在落日的余晖下泛着一层金色光的耳垂上面：“不怎么办，看到了就看到了。”

郑号希：“那不行，我们还在玩游戏呢！”她动作不大地挣扎了一下，又很懵地问朴智旻：“你们吃晚饭了吗？”

“没有”朴智旻接着追过去吻她，“上来叫你吃饭，看你睡得太香了。”

“那下去吃饭吧，不要让大家等我们。”郑号希清醒过来，挣扎着要爬起来却被朴智旻不依不饶地摁在床上亲吻。

“他们好烦”朴智旻一边亲她一边模模糊糊地抱怨，“田柾国一下午都在念你的名字，还有金泰亨！”

郑号希瞪大了眼睛，黑黝黝的眼珠子圆溜溜的，“我什么也没做啊”  
朴智旻：“就是因为什么都没做才可怕啊”他不满地咬了一口郑号希的脖子，“都说了要把你藏起来，真的应该把你藏起来的。”

郑号希什么都没做就委屈地被朴智旻咬了一口，她捂住脖子，“等下被别人看到了！”

“就是要让他们看到”朴智旻跟个小孩儿似的，脑子里灌满了醋，把郑号希打横从床上抱起来，“我抱你去吃饭。”

“不用了吧”郑号希没敢挣扎，怕自己掉下去了，但嘴上还是很坚定，“你最多最多就忍一个星期，朴小少爷连一个星期都忍不过去吗？”

“忍不了了”朴智旻干脆承认，抱着郑号希就往外面走，下楼梯下到一半郑号希才惊觉自己还穿着睡衣，也没有穿鞋，“快回房间去啦”她拍拍朴智旻，“我衣服都没换呢，鞋也没有穿。”

朴智旻又抽空看了一眼她身上穿着什么，吊带睡衣。他果断掉头，一步步往回走，“你待会儿不要跟田柾国说话好不好？”

“人家是弟弟诶”郑号希失笑，晃晃朴智旻的脑袋想看看里面到底装着什么。

“对，他就是个弟弟，所以你不要跟他讲话好不好”

郑号希揪着朴智旻的短袖笑得直发抖，拍他，“人家就是个弟弟，你跟人家吃什么醋？”

“不行”朴智旻把郑号希放在床上，抱起手臂准备看她换衣服。“我就要吃他的醋，再说了，我也打不赢他，吃吃醋怎么了？”

什么强盗逻辑。郑号希无语，穿着条小内裤蹲在行李箱旁边找衣服穿。

朴智旻本来在一旁看着，不由自主地走了过去，指尖触上郑号希背上那条凸出的脊柱骨。

“干嘛？”郑号希下意识耸了耸肩，他这样轻轻地挨上去，很痒。

“没什么”朴智旻反应过来，收回手，声音一本正经“想跟你做爱。”

“……”

朴智旻此刻深深地觉得，这才不是什么郑号希的“地下恋爱”游戏，这是他朴智旻一个人为期一个星期的禁欲活动。

再次下楼的时候，郑号希说什么都不让他抱，朴智旻就只好看起来很悲惨在后面跟着，郑号希饱饱地睡了一觉，神清气爽，觉得自己可以吃一整头牛。

“姐姐~”郑号希看见闵玧智之后开心地跑过去，她好喜欢这个姐姐，姐姐好白，姐姐说话的声音好好听，最关键的是，她还从来没有过姐姐呢！

朴智旻更心累了，他觉得这个游戏还可以叫做“如何在一个星期里防着其他的男孩女孩觊觎自己老婆”。

有男的就算了，他居然还要防着女的。

同时，闵玧智炫耀般的被郑号希抱着，摸摸郑号希的金头发，瞥着朴智旻，眼神示意你也就是个弟弟。

“吃饭抱在一起干嘛？”朴智旻走过去要把郑号希拽回来，“抱着怎么吃饭？”

郑号希一向很乖，正准备乖乖地跟他走，突然想起自己还在角色扮演，她把手一甩，恶劣道：“你谁啊，管得着吗？”

可惜她没什么娇蛮大小姐的气质，说出来可可爱爱的，也没甩掉朴智旻的手，她尴尬地又甩了一下，还是没甩掉。

？？？

郑号希“唰”地一下抽回自己的手，还瞪了朴智旻一眼。

这顿晚餐一直吃到晚上十点多，少年们吃到一半开始在院子里挂星星灯，把音响拖过来，一边开party一边吃烤肉。

郑号希窝在躺椅里，抱着一个啤酒瓶子，小脸被酒气酿得嫣红，看着其他人在院子里群魔乱舞。

她没醉，顶多是不大清醒，脑子转的不太快。

直到头顶被一片阴影覆盖。

“宝贝”朴智旻俯视着她，没人注意这小小的一片角落。“我带你上去睡觉吧。”

啊。郑号希垂着眼睛抠着啤酒瓶子上面的标签，是有点困了，但是不想睡觉。

她仰起小脸，摇摇头，小声回答他，“不困”。

躺椅太大，她躺在里面，小小的一团很是招人喜爱。没有刻意地控制坐姿，肩膀不由自主地垮了下去，朴智旻居高临下地看着她，恰能从耷拉下去的衣领里看到郑号希挺翘的乳尖。

呼吸节奏瞬间乱了起来。

他喝了酒，酒精正在慢慢地侵蚀他的神经。朴智旻没出声，眼神很深，沉默地站在那里半晌，弯下腰，把郑号希的奶子准确地从衣领里拨了出来，一边揉捏，低头跟她接了个醉醺醺的吻。

酒精是个把气氛搅躁的好东西，少年们的神经被麻痹，音响的按钮失控地被扭到最大值，泳池，音乐，灯光，别墅，所有人都有自己的醉生梦死，没有人会注意院子里小小的一个角落。

我没醉。

朴智旻清楚地得到这个认知，因为他现在硬得发疼，就算是醉了也被疼醒了。

他结束这个吻，依依不舍地把郑号希的乳放回衣领。

郑号希回过神来，瞪圆了眼睛，还没等她从椅子上跳起来发作，朴智旻就早她一步把她扯进怀里，“救救我吧宝宝。”

相对于噪大的音响来说，朴智旻的声音太低太小了些，却完全不妨碍声音酒气混沌地窜进郑号希耳朵里。

救救我吧。

只有你能救我。

她打了个颤，下意识搂紧了朴智旻的脖子，细腿不自觉地把他的腰环得更紧了些。便更加清晰地感受到，朴智旻的几把顶起了一大团，即使是在硬挺的牛仔裤面料下也显得很突出。

朴智旻一只手托着郑号希的小屁股，另一只手慢慢地从她脊背上滑了下去，按着郑号希的腰隔着好几层布料往自己几把上撞。

他一边撞，一边抱着人往屋子里走。

郑号希呜咽了一声，小脚颤了颤，腿松了些，可还是被朴智旻勒得很紧，菟丝花一样攀附在他身上。

别墅里很空，也很安静，跟外面的醉生梦死完全是两个世界。现在寂静中隐隐还夹杂着郑号希下意识憋住的呜咽声。

朴智旻抱着郑号希径直上了楼，她本来就不经肏，上楼抬腿的姿势连带着被牛仔布料裹住的性器几乎快陷进软乎乎的穴里，腿间的布料被淫水打湿，湿热地贴在小小的饱满的阴户上。

“哥哥”郑号希忍不住小声地抽噎起来，情欲上涌，热气蒸腾，她整个人被烟粉色浸染。郑号希知道自己大概要潮吹了，小屄已经提前细密地痉挛起来，脚趾在空中划过微小的弧度。

不要。

她小脸憋得通红，像一只熟透了还未被人采摘的圣女果。至少不要在这里，楼梯上的地毯会被打湿。她咬着手指，无措地趴在朴智旻肩上。

“朴智旻”她又叫了一声。

朴智旻安抚地拍了拍她圆润小巧的臀瓣，“没事，不会被发现的。”

他双手被占住了，一只手托着郑号希软乎乎的小屁股，另一只手很紧实地搂着她，生怕自己的宝贝从怀里漏了出去。

“Babe”他轻轻唤她，偏头拿脸颊蹭她，把趴在肩上的她从肩膀上拱起来。

郑号希眼睛里还含着水光，不解地看了他一眼瘪了瘪嘴又要重新趴回去。朴智旻手从脊背滑了上去，眼疾手快掐住她的后颈肉，亲住她雾一样的眼睛。

因为姿势的原因，肉棒几乎完全嵌入暖呼呼的穴里面，郑号希又不由自主小小地呜咽了一声。

“快到房间了昂，不哭了哦”朴智旻没有什么说服力地哄她，明明最大的罪魁祸首就是他。

布料包裹着性器狠狠地刮擦过嫩穴里敏感的红珠，朴智旻不用掀开看就知道那颗本应该小巧怜人的红珠在不断的摩擦下早已经变得红肿胀大，颤颤巍巍地陷在穴里面，好像等下一次厮磨的时候就会迫不及待的高潮出来。

踢开房间门的时候，郑号希嘴里的呜咽声早已经变得断断续续，呻吟声被压在嗓子眼里又被朴智旻狠戾地吻回去。

郑号希很甜，仿佛是一种天然的甜味素。她在朴智旻不断地莽撞中，意料之中地泄了，甜味的汁水溢满了床单。

她热得像发了退不下去的高烧，在冷气常开的房间里也凉不下来。细腰还在朴智旻的手掌下发抖，眼睛，眼下，鼻头都是红通通的一片。

郑号希心虚地感受了一下小穴那贴着的一团肉棒，小声嘟囔：“困了，哥哥~”她倒也不是在说谎话，她体力本来就不太好，更何况今晚还喝了酒，开了party，情绪一直处于一种异常高涨的地步，如今整个儿都放松下来，还潮吹了一次，早就在昏昏欲睡的边缘试探。

-TBC-


End file.
